1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a spindle motor, the spindle motor, and a disk drive apparatus including the spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hard disk drives typically have spindle motors arranged to rotate magnetic disks installed therein. Such a spindle motor includes a stationary portion and a rotating portion. The stationary portion is fixed to a housing of the drive. The rotating portion is arranged to rotate while supporting a magnetic disk. The spindle motor is arranged to generate a torque centered on a central axis through magnetic flux generated between the stationary portion and the rotating portion, so that the rotating portion is caused to rotate with respect to the stationary portion.
The stationary portion of the spindle motor includes coils arranged to generate the magnetic flux. Conducting wires which define the coils are drawn out of the spindle motor, and soldered to a circuit board. For example, paragraph [0021] of JP-A 2010-009644 states that lead wires, which are drawn from the coils, are led out of a housing through a through hole defined in a base plate, and then connected to a circuit board through a connector.
In addition, a sealing sheet including an insert hole is arranged on an inside of the base plate described in JP-A 2010-009644. The lead wires are drawn out through the insert hole of the sealing sheet and the through hole of the base plate (see paragraphs [0022] to [0027] of JP-A 2010-009644). With the above-described structure, as described in paragraph [0028] of JP-A 2010-009644, it is desirable that the sealing sheet should be arranged such that a center of the insert hole of the sealing sheet and a center of the through hole of the base plate coincide with each other.